jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Toy Line Idea
I have a kick ass idea for bad word for a JP Toy Line. It would be called Jurassic Park: Escape to Costa Rica. The story is that Dinosaurs find a way to Costa Rica via invading illegal tour boats, swimming there and flying there. It will feature repaints and new sculpts. Repaints will also be of Chap Mei toys. REPAINTS Dinosaurs T-Rex: Repainted Chap Mei Carnotaurus. Comes with a soldier figure and the soldier has a sniper rifle. Action Attack T-Rex: Repainted JPS1 Young T-Rex that comes with an Alan Grant figure that has a stun gun, capture gear and a T-Rex hatchling. Retooled to have a "Bone Breaking Tail". Dinosaur Hunting Adventure Set: Has a rereleased even repainted Ultra T-Rex, Aqua Attack Spinosaurus and a repainted JPS1 Jungle Runner with a soldier as well as a Dilophosaurus hatchling. Triceratops: Repainted JP3 Triceratops and a repainted Chap Mei Ornithlolestes Dragonosaurus. Pteranodon: Repainted JP3 Ultra Pteranodon with Eric Kirby figure and Pteranodon hatchling. Stegosaurus: Repainted JPS1 Stegosaurus with an Ornithosuchus sculpt. Action Attack Spinosaurus: Repainted Chap Mei Spinosaurus with Scrap Davis figure. REPAINTS and Play Sets Soldier: Repainted Chap Mei Mcbutt figure with a net and a Velociraptor hatchling. Hunter: Repainted Roland Tembo figure with a shotgun and Triceratops hatchling. Mobile Command Center: Rereleased TLW Mobile Command Center with rereleased JP3 Spinosaurus. Richard Levine: Repainted JPS2 Robert Muldoon figure and Ornitholestes hatchling. Dino Hunters Tracking Set: Includes a repainted TLWS1 Eddie Carr, a repainted TLWS1 Velociraptor, a repainted JPS1 Young T-Rex and a net gun. Sea Battle: Repainted JP3 Dino Diver and a repainted JPS2 Tanystropheus. NEW SCULPTS Dinosaurs Terror T-Rex: A black T-Rex with jaws that can chomp on figures and can also swallow them. Swallowed figures can be taken out of a hole under the base of its tail. Charger Triceratops: A grey Triceratops with a ram attack that can sometimes send figures flying. Ripping Spinosaurus: A grey and red Spinosaurus with moveable arms. Can also swallow figures. Velociraptor: A Tiger coloured Velociraptor that has movable limbs and a posable neck and head. Ultimate Dinosaur Fight Playset: Has a T-Rex the first Dino Repaint idea but a different colour and a repainted Chap Mei Spinosaurus that is retooled to match the sizes. Also has a Sarah Harding figure. NEW SCULPTS and Playsets Screaming Terror: A Dilophosaurus and a Deinonychus that comes with 4 Costa Rican Citizens and a car. Costa Rica Incident: A Tyrannosaurus with a soldier and 2 Citizens plus a tank. ELECTRONIC TOYS Dinosaurs T-Rex: A T-Rex that can both thrash and swallow figures. Has a very movie like roar. Black in colour. Velociraptor: A screaming Velociraptor that is grey and black in colour. POSEABLE DINOSAURS T-Rex: Bends and twists! Spinosaurus: Bends and twists! RELEASED UNRELEASED TOYS Dinosaurs Deinonychus. RERELEASED EXCLUSIVE TOYS no longer exclusives and will be released outside America. TLW T-Rex Set: No longer an exclusive. TLW Utahraptor Set: No longer an exclusive. JP 2k9 Dino Diver VS Spinosaurus: No longer an exclusive. JP 2k9 T-Rex Growler.: No longer an exclusive. JP3 Dino Tracker Adventure Set: No longer an exclusive and now includes a repainted TLW Spinosaurus. Please send an E-Mail to Hasbro or Kenner about this idea. Copy and paste the lists onto the mail. ______________________________________________________________________________________________